geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 1.8
The 1.8 Update is an update in Geometry Dash that was released on August 7, 2014. It primarily added the level Hexagon Force and introduced slope ground objects. Introductions The most noticeable introduction into the full version was the addition of Hexagon Force, which was seen in the sneak peek of the update. This level marked the first appearance of the diagonal blocks, which allowed the icon to travel in different directions. Within Hexagon Force were the brand-new copy portals, which made way for the revolutionary dual character game mode. This mode forced players to control multiple icons at once. Outside of the new level, the 1.8 update introduced four new icons and several other colors. This included the achievements given for tapping the icons on the home screen. New kinds of spikes and decorations could also be added using level editor, while users could change the background theme from squares to hexagons or circles. More blocks were also added, as shown in the sneak peek. In level editor, creators can also add a character guide line showing the path of the character. It could also be made so that two players could play on the same screen, with both playing on different halves. In Geometry Dash Lite, the level Jumper was introduced for the first time. It was also considered one of the easier insane levels in the full version, and became only the second in the free version to have its difficulty. It also adds second advertisement of full version. Trivia * Actually, RobTop has some ideas for the 1.90 update.That's what he says in a post of Touch Arcade Forums : Originally Posted by RobTopGames "I have been building level 16 using the desktop version of Geometry Dash with all the new tools, the speed and workflow is a lot faster. Playing in the editor works by pressing a play button, the player will then spawn at the last startpos and is controllable. He will also leave a trail behind him that shows his movement pattern that you can then use as a guide when building. You can toggle on/off camera follow, and if you want the music to play in sync. There is also a new music play/pause button that will play the music and show a moving line that represents the position that matches the music. The music will always start to the left of the editor window, so you can quickly go through a level and sync it to music. I have a lot of ideas for update 1.9 that could be huge for the game, but more on that after I release 1.8... muahaha" * In the level editor, the Copy Portal appears without the longest line on the triangle, but if you play the level , copy portal appears normal. * Regardless of that it's possible to get 99% achievement only in Electrodynamix it has been added to lite. * On a post on facebook he stated that it will be changed to 94%-99%. Gallery Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 272748347 preview.png NewPortals.png BpHyxRzIQAAOBgD.png large.png Category:Updates